


Roubando um Beijo da Morte

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Roubando um Beijo da Morte

     Nem poderia dizer quando foi o início de sua existência. Tinha a mania de dizer que era mais antigo do que o próprio Deus, mas realmente não saberia dizer se isso era verdade. Mesmo assim era dono de uma personalidade arrogante, orgulhosa, um pouco egoísta demais, hipócrita por natureza distorcida. Vivia vagando pelo mundo humano, tinha consciência de todos que estavam para morrer, fosse qual criatura fosse. Um pouco antes da pessoa morrer teria conhecimento do nome, da vida da pessoa.

     Mas isso só acontecia quando tinha um interesse particular em quem estava morrendo. Ele apenas acompanharia a alma que quisesse acompanhar. Se não quisesse aquela criatura morta ele muito provavelmente tomaria a vida de outra pessoa para dar a aquele que estava na linha entre a vida e a morte. Tudo dependia de sua boa vontade. Podia prolongar ou encurtar a dor, aparecer ou não para a vitima, ouvi-la ou não, até mesmo dar uma experiência pós-morte para a pessoa.

     Naquele dia andava pelas ruas sujas, vestido como os humanos mesmo que eles não pudessem lhe ver, ou a maioria ao menos. Os únicos que podiam lhe ver ou sentir sua presença eram os que estavam para morrer logo, ou aqueles que tinham uma sensibilidade espiritual forte demais para um humano comum. Como humano, seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, olhos de um tom carmim vivo, pele branca, rosto delicado, corpo de músculos bem definidos mesmo que fosse um tanto magro.

     Sentiu que alguém morria por perto naquela cidade. Descobriu onde ele estava, em sua mente o via correndo, a mão tentando escancarar uma ferida aberta. Sorriu, interessante, gostava daquela alma. Uma alma mestiça, parte totalmente pura, parte totalmente corrompida e suja. Humanos... Porcos imundos, como podiam ser capazes de corromper uma alma tão bela? Mesmo assim estava interessado naquele rapaz que mesmo com a linha da vida estando em um estado tão frágil, ainda não tinha chegado ao momento de morrer.

     Sumiu em uma névoa densa, aparecendo da mesma forma em outro lugar, agora de frente a ele. Estava escorado na parede o rapaz, sangue manchando o chão da rua. Ele parecia assustado e acuado com sua vinda, os olhos assustados vindo em sua direção. Sorriu, ajoelhando-se para ficar na mesma altura que a dele. Podia trocar uma vida pela do outro se não soubesse que ele se manteria vivo ainda querendo ele ou não.

     – Não! Por favor, não, eu não machuquei ninguém – Viu-o levantar as mãos ensanguentadas para se proteger. Olhos fechados, o rosto virado para o lado.

     – Sabe, eu olho para o senhor agora e penso, para onde acha que merece ir? – Parecia cruel brincar com alguém naquela situação, mas só era curioso, já que ele não sabia da existência do seu outro lado pelo jeito. Para onde aquele pequeno carneirinho achava que merecia ir?

     – A onde... Mereço ir? – Teve consciência de que ele não tinha entendido a pergunta, não que se importasse. Explicaria novamente apenas. – Como... Como assim?

     – Céu ou inferno, talvez para o purgatório? Para onde acha que merece ir senhor Ernest?

     – Você... É um anjo? – Ho... O que fazer. Ele ignorava sua pergunta, e fazia outra tão idiota. Mesmo assim era algo adorável de se ver. Ele suava, a vida se esvaindo aos poucos junto do sangue... Talvez ele quisesse ver um anjo e saber que iria para o céu por ter sido uma pessoa boa?

     – Por favor, não me compare com esse tipo de ser medíocre. Eu sou mais antigo do que seu Deus. – Riu, como se se divertisse com a pergunta dele. – Mas então? Para onde acha que merece ir?

      – Eu... Mediocre? – Esperou enquanto ele parecia pensar em sua pergunta. Pacientemente. – Eu... Sempre me disseram que eu nunca iria pro céu... Mas eu não fazia nada de ruim!

     – Então acha de tem de ir para o céu. Por quê? – Permaneceu indiferente ao sofrimento que ele parecia passar com os humanos. Afinal era uma criatura sem lado, não era nem boa nem ruim.

     – Não é pra lá que vai... Quem tentou ser gentil? – Observou a mão apertando o ferimento, aquela expressão de melancolia e agonia tomando o rosto dele. – Eu não quero morrer. – Ouviu o murmurar, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ele era resistente, estava suportando a dor ainda.

     – O senhor tem uma alma depravada que nunca entraria no céu. – Sabia que ele não entenderia, apenas queria falar aquilo. Tirou a luva branca que usava com o dente e passou o polegar pelo rosto dele, onde as lágrimas caiam. Acariciou o rosto dele. – Não me tema. Às vezes posso ser mais gentil do que a vida... – Sussurrou, com uma gentileza que mantinha silenciosa até aquele momento, tentando acalmar o jovem.

     – Você? – Seus olhos brilharam com o reconhecimento dele, um brilho um tanto perigoso. – É você que vai me levar... Pro céu? – Sorriu, ele teria lhe ignorado? Ou talvez a vontade dele de subir fosse forte demais para lhe ouvir?

     – Não pode ir para o céu criança. – Sentiu o ar em volta do rapaz mudar. Uma nova energia. – Ainda não é a sua hora. – Tentou dizer, se perguntando se o garoto puro ainda lhe ouviria. Seu sorriso mudou ao ouvir o riso, de um gentil para outro um pouco mais de canto, um tanto arrogante.

     – Então me leve pro inferno. – Notou o tom zombeteiro, observando os cabelos negros se tornarem azuis. O brilho cruel os olhos agora novamente abertos não lhe escapou, mas também não lhe intimidara. – Você é a morte? Nunca imaginei que a morte podia ser tão... Comum.  

     – Não precisa de mim para ir ao inferno. – Sorriu enquanto observava as mudanças e o pensamento ia para um outro rumo. – Mundo dos humanos, cruel o suficiente para manter uma alma tão pura manchada pelo negro do coração egoísta dos outros que lhe amaldiçoaram. Mas você não se importa com isso nos humanos. – Era uma afirmação, uma arrogante afirmação. A crueldade dos olhos dele não passava despercebida afinal, por mais que isso não fizesse diferença. Notou que ele estranhara a afirmação, não importava. – Bem, você pode me ver de outra forma se pedir com carinho.

     – Carinho? Essa não é comigo, talvez com o almofadinha com quem você falava antes... Mas pode ficar interessante? É igual a qualquer humano imundo desse jeito. – Seus olhos pararam no sorriso cínico. Não iria cair em uma provocaçãozinha daquelas, afinal seus problemas não eram com humanos, realmente os achavam fofos. Humanos eram bonitinhos.

     – Bem eu preciso querer te dar algo, você não vai conseguir apenas me provocando. – Tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, um sorriso calmo que poderia irritar alguém. Parte de si já sabia o que se esperar de um demônio.

     – Eh? – Observou-o se levantar, a ferida já fechada. – Vai me dizer que não gosta de nada um pouco mais... Violento?

     – Como?...

     Ficou parado enquanto ele se aproximava, os lábios se tocando. Era uma criatura nojenta realmente. Uma pena que o outro tão dócil iria para o inferno por causa deste. Mas sabia que não poderia simplesmente cortar uma alma, aquilo não tinha reparo. Nunca poderia separar aqueles dois porque os dois eram um só, um só eram ambos. Não fez nada mostrando disposição a aprofundar o ato. Sentiu uma mordida dele, o corpo se arrepiando.

      – É disso que eu falo...

     –É pouco. –Sussurrou. Parecia divertido provocá-lo. Não era por mal, em forma humana, gostada do beijo, de contatos, porque realmente adorava sentir-se arrepiar.

     – Pouco é? – Sentiu o corpo ser puxado, as mãos dele apertando seus fios da nuca, os lábios sendo forçados, a língua lhe invadindo. Teria sorrido por ele ter agido da forma que esperava que ele fizesse, mas não, apenas apreciou o que estava acontecendo. Correspondeu ingressado na forma que ele parecia lhe degustar, o corpo arrepiando-se novamente com mais uma mordida, um pouco mais quente por debaixo das roupas.

     Porém assim que o contato acabou afastou-se. Um passo, sem que falasse nada. Seu corpo imediatamente foi envolto em névoa profunda, como se qualquer um que tocasse fosse sumir eternamente dentro dela, girando lentamente em volta dele. Quando pareceu se afastar aos poucos estava com a longa vestimenta negra cobrindo o corpo que agora eram apenas ossos, o capuz escondendo uma caveira onde no buraco dos olhos não havia nada a se ver.

     – Acabei de puxar os lábios de uma caveira? – Via a curiosidade nos olhos dele, não sorrindo, apenas deixando aparecer uma lâmina negra em mãos, uma foice. Encostou a lâmina no pescoço dele, apenas para intimidar.

     – Parece que sim, demônio. –A voz não era nada agradável, profunda, distante, como se parecesse surgir de uma vez na mente de quem ouvia e não de forma externa. Como se pudesse invadir o interior de alguém.

     – É mais bonito desse jeito – Voltou a ver um brilho no olhar dele enquanto o mesmo falava. Gargalhou, de forma obscena, como fazia quanto tomava aquela forma. – O que tem contra demônios? – Ouviu-o perguntar. Afastou a foice, controlando seu instinto. Quando entrava naquela forma era porque iria matar, no fim era um ceifador e sua intenção era sempre acabar com a vida dos outros.

     – São apenas sujos e nojentos. Arrogantes como alguns anjos talvez porque já tenham sido um? Ou são apenas o lado mais porco dos humanos mais porcos. – Grandes chances de ser apenas antipatia irracional e ignorante, mas não se importava com isso.

     – Nunca vi um anjo, são tão chatos assim? – Esperou que ele continuasse antes de responder. – O pior da humanidade, que frasezinha de efeito. Se sou tão ruim assim porque sou eu que mantém aquele tolo vivo?

     – Arrogantezinhos seguindo ordens de Deus. São em maioria tediosos. – Comentou, com desprezo. – Eu não disse o pior. Eu disse, porcos, sujos. Não há nada de limpo em você. – A alma dele estava toda suja com as manchas que aquele lado demoníaco dele causava.

     – Ah e você é brilhante e branco, santa Maria?  – Notou o revirar dos olhos, e sorriu. – Você não estava reclamando quando eu te beijei.

     – Eu não sou nada. – Exatamente, em si não tinha pureza ou impureza, luz ou escuridão, bom ou mal. – Você é impuro, mas é minha escolha aceitar ou não aceitar o que eu quiser.

     – Heh? Você é uma criatura estranha. Se odeia tanto a gente por que aceitaria qualquer coisa?

     – Porque me é dado, obviamente. – Duvidava muito que ele lhe entenderia, afinal era apenas uma criança pouco vivente daquele mundo. – Nem tudo que você odeia ou precisa pode ser recusado. Todo humano me odeia, mas ainda há aqueles que se matam. E acredite, suicidas não me amam.

     – Porque você não matou aquele tolo?

     – Porque não era a hora. E porque ele era interessante. – Gostava daquele personalidade dele. Um rapaz bom, sem consciência de porque era tão maltratado. O interessante ali era a existência do Demônio.

     – Hum? Por que interessante?

     – Não estou disposto a respondê-lo. – Sorriu, mesmo que realmente não desse para perceber agora que era apenas ossos. – Arranje mais problemas para que ele fique quase morto novamente, qualquer dia.

     – Você quer que eu? Ah e eu achava que era problemático – Observou o sorriso sarcástico se formar no rosto alheio. – Bom se for por mim você nunca o levará, mas ele faz muita coisa idiota mesmo.

     – Culpe-o se quiser. – Respondeu, afinal era culpa alheia por ser tão adorável. A névoa subiu e depois desceu para mostrar novamente sua forma humana. – Serão levados no seu tempo, querendo você ou não. – Falou arrogantemente.

     – Heh, não vai acontecer. – Ouviu, tendo sua arrogância igualmente respondido com mesmo tom. Como sempre... Demônios.

     – Que seja então. – Sorriu, de forma calma e confiante. Não estava disposto a filosofar coisas complicadas demais para aquele ser imundo e que certamente não lhe traria nenhuma resposta interessante. Só perderia tempo.

     – Eh? isso quer dizer que vai embora? Bom, acho que o veja quando aquele tolo chegar a quase morrer de novo.

     – Até a próxima, demônio.

     – Você beija bem. – Ouviu-o comentar antes de ir.

     – Claro, afinal tenho um beijo mortal.

     Sumiu entre a névoa. Certamente o veria de novo. Faria de tudo para que acontecesse, nem que tivesse de dar um jeito de deixar o rapaz novamente à beira da morte, ou que tivesse de fazer algo que não fazia desde Babel, que era materializar sua forma humana. Desimportante. Aquele meio-humano não mais escaparia de si.


End file.
